A Chocolate Surprise
by AmeCrimsonDawn
Summary: The holiday itself was simple, however, Konoha enjoyed the traditional festive that was left from the First Hokage's rule. Today was Easter and Naruto has a surprise gift for Sasuke. One-Shot.


**This a One-Shot for Easter! I actually started this two years ago then stopped, I finally came back to it this week and finished it! I know it's not actually Easter yet but, everything Easter is at the stores and now is as good a time as any. Hope you enjoy! (no this is not a proposal Fanfic.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto universe. Just this fluffy little story.**

* * *

 **A Chocolate Surprise**  
 **One-Shot**

Above the bustling streets of Konoha, messenger birds flew gracefully through the illuminated sky. The sound of happy chatter and laughter drifted through the air as children ran squealing in excitement, hunting for their share of the goods.

Every year on this very day, Konoha holds a grand festival. The holiday itself was simple, however, Konoha enjoyed the traditional festive that was left from the First Hokage's rule. Today was Easter and the village was laden with hidden chocolate for the children to find.

In a placid side street of Konoha sat a small apartment building. The top floor hosted multiple apartments; however one particular apartment held an intriguing pair of roommates.

A young shinobi lay sprawled out staring vacantly at the roof. His mind ran wild with memories of his past, musing on how his life seemed to have changed so drastically. He had never dreamed of living in this village, let alone with that idiot. Ok so that wasn't true. He had dreamed of it, too many times for his liking; however he never imagined it would become his reality.

With a loud sigh, he swung his legs over the edge of the double bed and strolled to the wide window. Gazing out the glass he had a wonderful view of the colourful park. Kids were climbing ancient trees, while others were racing below. His eyes softened slightly at the sight.

Ears twitching, the echo of a loud crash flowed through the open bedroom door, informing him of his roommates return.

"Shi-gah-OW! Hey Sasuke! You home?"

The Uchiha didn't bother with a response, knowing the idiot would come crashing through the door any second to find him. True to his instinct, Naruto came jumping through the doorway red cheeks and grin glowing with happiness.

"What the hell took you so long idiot?"

"Ah sorry," a tanned hand lifted to rub the back of his neck. "these kids found some eggs up on a statue and couldn't reach them, and then I ran into Tenten and Lee and did you know that Tente- "

Taking a deep breath, obsidian eyes shifted to stare at the rambling blond. It had been a year since the war came to an end. A year since Naruto and Sasuke lay bleeding upon the wreckage of the Final Valley. For the first few months of Sasuke's return he was to be kept under surveillance by the Anbu, and due to someone's pestering, it was agreed that Sasuke would live with Naruto. Being the only one strong enough to fight him was most likely the reason they agreed at all. Living with Naruto gave Sasuke a new perspective of the blond. Annoying habits he had never encountered before and a surprising rise in maturity left the Uchiha seeing his best friend in a new light, a light that would one day shine on the Hokage. Even with permission to live on his own, Sasuke remained with Naruto having become comfortably accustomed to living with the Uzumaki.

So much had changed in Konoha that Sasuke had spent the first few weeks getting lost, not that he would _ever_ tell anyone. Naruto knew of Sasuke's predicament and was subtle with his help and never mentioned it outright, much to Sasuke's relief.

Naruto had been out that morning turning in a late report to Lady Tsunade. Even with Naruto's habit of getting caught up in arguments with the older women, it never took him this long to return, especially considering how excited he was when he left. Damn idiot refused to tell him why too.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Sasuke had locked onto a delicately wrapped package cradled in Naruto's left arm. He never was any good at remembering birthdays.

Naruto paused mid speech leaving his mouth open awkwardly as he processed the question. "Eh? Oh! No, no uh," he straightened and bounced slightly holding the package out to Sasuke, "this is for you."

"Why?" Due to his friends love for pranks, the raven leaned back slightly staring at it wearily.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"But I don't have one!" Naruto pouted dramatically holding the gift closer to the stiff Uchiha. "I swear it's not a prank Sasuke."

Sasuke gently took the package from him placing it upon his dresser. After a short pause, he swiftly removed the deep blue fabric concealing a simple wooden box. Lifting the box to reveal the gift he stood frozen, then promptly sweat dropped.

He turned to the blond in absolute exasperation.

"A chocolate bowl of Ramen? Are you serious?" In his hands Sasuke held a realistic chocolate replica of the Jinchurikis favourite food.

"Happy Easter!" Naruto laughed joyously at his expression. "Open it."

"Open what?"

"The Chocolate. Break it open."

Sasuke gave him an odd look, but did as requested. Forcing his thumbs through the 'noodles' he tore the top off. Holding what was hidden inside he dropped the chocolate ramen in shock.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke his lips resting in a soft smile watching the raven stare wide eyed, at the headband gripped in his hands. "As of today, you have been reinstated as a Shinobi of Konoha."

Sasuke slowly raised his head, obsidian eyes meeting Naruto's crystal blue. Closing the gap between them Naruto takes the headband. Slipping the engraved plate under Sasuke's bangs, he ties the black fabric at the back of his head securing the headband. All the while continuing to speak, "Tonight, you will have a meeting with Lady Tsunade to discuss your position and current rank." With a teasing grin the blond takes a small step back, "Which by the way, you'll still be a Genin."

A soft laugh escapes Sasuke's lips, his face relaxing into a true smile. Shaking his head a little he traces the village symbol embossed upon his new headband. He goes to say something but stops. He can't put this feeling into words. He looks to Naruto hoping he will see it all in his eyes. Crystal blue eyes become misty, a smile so bright it could blind him, and Sasuke knows, Naruto knows exactly how happy he is.

"You are officially a Shinobi of Konoha again. I guess I can say this with its full meaning now huh?" A single tear glided down his whiskered cheek past his radiant smile,

"Welcome home, Teme."


End file.
